Whatever May Be
by TaggertShare
Summary: How would Grumpy deal with a rambunctious Cub or two? He and Share try their paw at Cub sitting for Loyal Heart and Proud Heart. Grumpy actually has fun doing so. Then Share discusses with Proud Heart what happened. Later while talking with Surprise and Secret what happened is again brought up. Then a surprising secret is revealed to Share. Could the future bring parenthood?


Prologue: I was asked to write a story of Grumpy with a Cub. Since many have pre-conceived ideas of Grumpy and his Love Life, I was a bit worried how to do so with out stepping on too many toes. I mean paws. This story is a bit of a compromise. I hope it is well received. It also turned into a "prequel" of "Purrfect Match". Perhaps one for another GrumpyxShare story.:

Share had been among the quiet ones of her family. While a Cub her step siblings and friends often had to coax Share to come out to play. Many not only thought of Share as shy, but also a bit of a ditz. She could do some wacky things sometimes. Yet that very fact made her popular. Some of the other girls could be intimidating to members of either Sex. Superstar and Harmony were two such females. Other girls were too nerdy or too trendy. Too mean or too nice. Share just seemed to be an average young girl who could get along with most Bears, Cousins, and other creatures. A nice girl who could be a bit of a dip.

Cheer once saw Grumpy standing a ways back from Share. Share threw a ball strait up in the air. It came down and bonked Share on her head. Then Cheer heard Grumpy mumble to himself "Share is such a dip, but she sure is cute". Then Grumpy's nose changed color as he turned to find his sister standing there giggling. Grumpy blushed, thinking he had revealed a secret about himself. However to most Bears it was obvious that Share and Grumpy liked each other. Even though they would never admit to it. With her Power of Empathy, Harmony could even sense it. She felt the duo of Share and Grumpy was just not a case of what Humans called Puppy Love. The young male and female Bear seemed destined to someday become lifelong partners.

Share's world as a Cub had been rocked on some eventful days. First, she and her infant sister had been separated from their family by Dark Heart. Both were cub napped by the boy who desired to become a Wizard. A boy who wanted to use young animals for evil purposes. As experiments for the use of Black Magic on living creatures. The sisters were thrown into a dreadful cage with other Bear Cubs and various young animals. One day one of the older Bears had escaped taking the tiny Cub known as Surprise with her. Later the rest of the captive animals had been rescued by Friend Horse and Friend Bear. Thanks to the help of a wish upon The Great Wishing Star the friends became empowered. Deities such as Princess Star Glow and Mother Star enabled the Bear and Horse to have special powers. Powers concentrated in what the first Care Bear and Care Cousin called a Tummy Tag. To gain those Powers they took a Pledge of Caring. Then the two had to change their names to Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear. Later Bears and Cousins sometimes called their Tummy Tag a Belly Badge.

Noble Heart Horse had tracked down Share's long lost sister when Share was not yet a Teen Bear. The "tweenie" Share and Surprise Bear would bond shortly after their unexpected re-union. To the others it was evident the two young females were indeed Sisters. It was also soon evident that Surprise would surprise and amaze many as she gained the use of her Tummy Tag. To her great surprise the newest Care Bear discovered a new found power. She and one of her new Care Bear friends had powers unique to very few Care Bears. Indeed it was a power unique to just a few of the Universe's creatures. Surprise and Secret Bear slowly discovered their ability to easily move from one Dimension to another. Even to jump through Time itself by the time they were Teen Bears.

Their inter-dimensional forays could be both exhilarating and frightening. Both had unintentionally materialized in awkward situations. A month after Surprise materialized in the shower with Funshine a similar event happened to Secret. She was trying to move between homes by teleportation. During one memorable attempt she found herself in the Neighbor's home. In a bath tub with Grumpy. Grumpy had just stood up to reach for a towel. Suddenly a Bear materialized in the tub with him. Grumpy yelled out so loudly every Bear and Cousin on the block heard him. His sister barged into the bathroom thinking her brother had fallen and was hurt.

Cheer was astonished to find another Teen Bear standing in the tub with Grumpy. A Bear who was a female. Cheer followed the other female's eyes. The female's fur was dry down to her ankles. Her fur fluffed up from her body. Grumpy's fur was wet and slicked down. Cheer just stared in shock. She tore her eyes away from her embarrassed brother. Then looked the other Girl in the face.

"I know who you are" Cheer finally gasped out. "Well it is no secret" said the Girl as she giggled. "Sorry for the accidental intrusion." Then she put her forefinger to her lips. Then to her nose and then to Grumpy's nose. That is how Care Bears blow kisses. "Don't look so embarrassed" she said to Grumpy. "It is now no secret you have nothing to be embarrassed about as a Male!" Then like that she was gone. Cheer now laughed as Grumpy wrapped a towel around himself.

"It's too late, brother dear" said Cheer. "But don't worry, I saw it all before when we were little Cubs. Although it's more of an eye full now." Cheer grinned mischievously. Grumpy grinned too. "Well, what's been seen can't be unseen" muttered Grumpy. Cheer did know how to cheer her brother up. Also how to embarrass him.

Many giggles resounded as word of what had happened spread among other Teen Cubs. Secret told her friend Surprise. Surprise told her sister Share. Cheer just had to tell some Bear about what had happened. A day later Grumpy was right behind Share when he heard her talking to Secret. Grumpy had noticed Teen Bears and younger ones whispering amongst themselves as Grumpy was pointed at. Grumpy had slunk up behind Share to see just what was being said. "Surprise told me about you ending up in a bath with Grumpy" he heard Share say. "Did you see something interesting?" Grumpy blushed at first. "It's a secret, a nice secret, at that" giggled Secret Bear. Grumpy went from feeling embarrassed to feeling proud.

More frightening for the two Girls had been their forays to the place Humans referred to as Hell. "Humans may be surprised to know it is not all fire and brimstone" Surprise had once told All My Heart Bear. "One part of it is uncomfortably cold." Both Girls had also glimpsed Heaven and the beauty of the Milky Way from The Astral Plane. After glimpsing Heaven they learned that Inter-dimensional Creatures shall not change History. They were to give Comfort, Guidance and Advice to those Creatures they may interact with. When mature enough they were to be duty bound to safe guard the Destinies of others. It was best done in an indirect way.

Thus Share learned to listen closely to her sister and to Secret. Both would blurt out something to a Bear or Cousin. Then giggle in mischief as the Bear or Cousin said "what did you say?" "You'd be surprised at what you can learn by listening" Surprise would say as she scurried away. "Shh, it's a secret" Secret would say as she hurried off. Share became a good listener due to this. Her listening skills also made Share popular with others. Despite her shyness Share was known for listening, then giving her own words of comfort or advice. One boy Bear would soon find Share charming as she shyly comforted him.

Grumpy often avoided others when feeling blue. There was one exception. The sad looking Boy Bear seemed to end up talking to a certain Girl whenever their paths crossed. No matter how moody Grumpy felt he would say "Hi" to Share. After a short exchange of small talk both Bears always felt better. Those short talks would evolve into short walks. Those short walks evolved into a special relationship between Boy and Girl. In time they became Mates.

Conceiving babies is difficult for most Care Bears and Cousins. Cubs are a rarity. Luckily their very long life spans help Care Bears to strive off extinction. For many couples it may take years of waiting before having their own Bundle of Joy. Siblings could be born many years apart. Adoption procedures are simple and swift for those who opt for adopting a rarely available Cub. Like most couples Grumpy and Share had discussed and considered their options. Fertility Tests had shown that conception may be possible in their case. In the mean time they settled in together and learned how to live with each other s eccentricities.

Other Bears and Cousins found the home of Grumpy and Share a nice place to visit. Each was a good Cook. Each taking turns cooking meals. Showing off his cooking skills was one thing that could bring a half smile to Grumpy's lips. Share loved to share food and recipes. Guests often left their home with a full tummy. Despite being shy Share also loved to share gossip. "Have some tea and gossip with me" she would say to female guests. In time she would set up her own little Café.

Grumpy was born to tinker. He had set up a repair shop to make a living. He would try to repair anything, including Cubs' toys. More than once he got caught playing with one. He would grumpily say "I was just testing it out". Then when he thought no one was looking he would be playing with it again.

Grumpy loved to give advice on how to repair items others needed fixing. It was one way to get the usually silent male Bear to talk. Those items he did repair for a price were repaired at a low cost. Grumpy did not care for high profits, he cared in doing quality work. But today's work was done. Grumpy was cleaning himself up. He and Share were expecting company.

Grumpy brushed his fur and sighed as he heard Share answer the doorbell. Immediately Share and their female guest started gossiping. Their male guest went over to Grumpy. Loyal Heart talked to Grumpy about getting his fishing pole repaired. Catching fish was one way for Loyal Heart to feed his family. Most Care Bear Families had only one or two Cubs. The same for most Care Cousin Families, except for Care Piggies.

Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat had achieved and conceived the near impossible. They had six hybrid youngsters to raise. Share and Grumpy had baby sat them several times. The last time had been just three nights ago. It had been the first time Share was asked to give the youngsters their baths.

"Where are your Kits tonight" Share asked Proud Heart as Share set out a snack tray. "Best Friend Bear is trying her best to keep them in line tonight" said Proud Heart. "The Kits don't behave well for most sitters. However you and Grumpy handled them well this Wednesday. They seem to like Grumpy a lot. The Boys said Grumpy is fun. The Girls said Grumpy is funny."

Share giggled. "Grumpy acts like a Cub when taking care of one. He was even able to keep up with Fur Elise's antics. She would still be running around with her Pull Ups over her head if Grumpy hadn't roped her in with towels tied together." Proud Heart shook her head. "Oh that girl. Between her and Hyper this Black Cat will soon be a grey one! Barker told me of how they acted. He said Grumpy had just as much fun. Scritch, Purrly, and Loud Heart said Grumpy is not like other grown ups. 'He's fun for a grown up' they said." Share laughed and then told Proud Heart about Grumpy trying to help bath Scritch. After bathing the girls Share tried her paw at bathing a boy. Scritch was the first boy she was able to grab a hold of. He was also the only one not wearing a thing. "What happened to your diaper, I mean Pull Up" Share asked. "Fur Elise ran off with it" he said as he pulled his feet up away from the water.

Share got the rambunctious boy in the tub. Scritch laughed as Share first soaped up his back. Then it was time to wash his chest. Share flinched as something arced over her head into the tub. It landed with a little splash by Scritch's left hip. Share watched it melt away. Share guessed at what was happening. Share hollered for Grumpy to help keep an eye on the ever devilish Fur Elise. Fur Elise had got some ice cubes out of the fridge. Now she was tormenting her Brother by tossing ice into his bathwater. As Grumpy went to grab her, Fur Elise reached into the tub and grabbed something. The girl threw the wet bar of soap which landed in front of Grumpy's foot paw. Grumpy slipped and fell into the tub with Scritch with a mighty splash. Fur Elise laughed with glee. Share stood up in shock as water dripped from her fur.

Grumpy's splash had rinsed Scritch clean of the soap suds Share had just lathered onto the boy. More water splashed as Grumpy untangled himself from the astonished Scritch. Then Scritch splashed Grumpy with a paw full of water. Grumpy cupped his right hand paw and sent a paw full of water onto the boy's upper chest. The boy laughed and yelled happily "you're fun, do it again!" "I'll take a bath if Grumpy splashes with me" yelled Barker as he tore off his Pull Ups and dove into the tub. Share got hit with another Pull Up as Hyper stripped and jumped in to join the fun. Share also got hit with more water. Share felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are Boys always weird and wild" asked Purrly as she dodged a wet wash cloth. "Only half the time" was all the now damp Share could gasp out. Then Share picked up an ice cube and took aim for Grumpy's chest. Grumpy actually laughed.

"I had to mop the bathroom floor after dealing with a tub full of boisterous Boys" said Share as she shook her head. "Especially the biggest boy. I had a harder time getting Grumpy out of the tub and toweled dry than either Barker, Hyper, or Scritch. I think he may have out splashed the boys! Finally I was able to get the boys out one by one.  
I put the boys in their Pull Ups. Then Fur Elise suggested I may want to put Grumpy in one too." Proud Heart laughed, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, boys will boys, even big grumpy ones! I have seen Grumpy act like a young boy at heart more than once. That is why he is so great at repairing toys."

Share had promised Proud Heart a recipe for Blackened Fat Fish. Proud Heart loved eating fish. Her Mate and Kits were not so fond of it. "Eating fish is okay once in a while" Loyal Heart whispered to Grumpy. "But not every other meal!" Grumpy actually laughed. "Well, fish is alright as long as you serve it with French Fries. The greasier the better!" Loyal Heart licked his lips. "No, the greasier the kibble the better!" Both of their tummies rumbled as they thought about food. The Girls were nearly trampled as the Boys made a dash for the snack tray.

The Girls shook their heads as they watched their Mates wolf down snacks. "Not only will Boys be Boys, Boys will also be hungry" said Proud Heart as she tucked a recipe into her purse. "So, do you and Grumpy want a Cub? It seems like Grumpy would be a good Father. From what I've heard a Cub is the one thing that doesn't make him grumpy." Proud Heart now grinned mischievously. "Although trying to do what leads to a Cub should lighten his mood for awhile!" Share blushed. "We're trying, but so far Mother Nature has not co-operated. I don't care what sex it would be. I think Grumpy would love to have a daughter to spoil. However having babies is hard and rare for most Care Bears.

Proud Heart smiled. "Well, Loyal Heart and I thought we couldn't have babies since we are different species. But we did! Hopefully you and Grumpy will be parents some day. The future is not known to you or me. The few who see it won't say much about it. We can only hope for the best for whatever may be." Share heard the refrigerator door shut. "Oh gees" gasped Share. "I better make sure the Boys don't eat everything. Speaking of the future, Surprise and her friend are stopping by tomorrow for tea."

Later that evening Share giggled and pointed as Loyal Heart left with his Mate. In his left hand paw he held a small paper bag. "Look Grumpy. Loyal Heart liked my Tea Biscuits so well he is taking a Doggie Bag home. Oh my. I hope they didn't taste like Dog Biscuits!"

The next day found Grumpy busy in his Shop. Share had just closed the Cafe after a busy day. She, Surprise, and Secret sat for Tea and Biscuits. Soon they were gossiping away. All too soon for Share the evening slipped by. Grumpy came in to see his always surprising Sister in Law. Just as Secret and Surprise got ready to leave Secret whispered into Surprise's ear. Grumpy suddenly felt a little worried. He never knew what to expect from his Sister in Law or Secret. What he couldn't know was their role in helping others reach their Destinies. "Word is that you and Grumpy had company last night" said Surprise.

"It is no secret you hosted Loyal Heart and Proud Heart" said Secret in a near whisper. "Proud Heart loves to spread gossip. Did she tell you anything interesting?"

"Nothing worth spreading about as gossip" said Share. "We mostly talked about her Kits. I told her about Grumpy falling into the bath tub the last time we baby sat for her and Loyal Heart. The way Grumpy acted in the tub with the boys made Proud Heart laugh. She thinks Grumpy and I would make great parents if we can ever have a Cub. Her Girls were easier to bath. The Boys made giving a bath quite an adventure. Despite my getting soaked, bathing the Boys turned out to be fun." Share smiled as she imagined herself bathing her own little Boy Bear. Then frowned as she imagined bathing her own little Girl Bear, one as wild as Fur Elise.

Share sighed. "I told Proud Heart if we did have a Cub I wouldn't care what Sex it was." Secret was right at the door. "Not it, them" she said in a near whisper as she slipped outside. "What did she say" asked Grumpy. Share just looked stunned. Surprise giggled in the cute way she was known for. Now was the time to give Share a hint of her surprising Destiny. Grumpy's too. "Well, Share" said Surprise as she neared the door way. "The future is full of surprises. Some will be big, some will be small. You said you don't care whether you have a Boy or a Girl if you ever have a Cub. But which one? The older one or the younger one?" Then with a wink Surprise was gone.

"What did she just say" said Grumpy as he turned to Share. Share didn't answer. To Grumpy's eyes Share appeared to be glowing. She stood with a big grin across her face. Share had learned long ago to listen carefully to her Sister and their secretive friend. Now Share spoke to herself in a near whisper. "Them, it sounds like a Boy and a Girl. I can hardly wait!"


End file.
